The Road Untaken
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: Nothing is always as it seems. AU. Warning. This story deals with Character death(not self inflicted though) in the beginning.


**A** **uthor's note:** This is an AU story. I've had this story written down on a paper in outline form for years, and am just now inspired to write it. In this story, George died in the war. This takes place two years after the war. Hermione and Ron are a year into their marriage, and trying to move on in life. Kingsley is in charge of the Ministry of Magic. Italics are Flashbacks. I will continue. I won't be able to continue weekly, I am a full time mum.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Hermione couldn't get out of the black Ministry car. Her nervous hand shook as it touched the handle, but the rest of her body refused to move. She was shaking because she didn't want to do this. Cold. Stiff. Dizzy. Sick to her stomach. Numb.

Hermione wanted to stay in the safety of the car, only it wasn't safe. It was her worst nightmare. People were out there waiting in the late summer rain. Dressed in black from head to toe, except for Lavender Brown who wore, lavender, of all things, to a funeral. Hermione glared at the thought of Lavender. Why in the hell was she there? She stared at the other people. They had umbrellas, They had a huge tent laid out, but still some people stood around the tent with umbrellas. They still stood drenched in wet, cold rain as she cursed under her breath. Rain. Fitting for a funeral. It was as if whomever was in charge of weather, made today perfect for a funeral. Hermione closed her eyes, remembering their last conversation together. Their last passionate night together. Their last kiss. But little did they know at the time, it would be their last, for he was killed two days after.

 _Hermione waited with arms crossed by the front door waiting impatiently with news of her new husband. He was due home any moment, and she just KNEW he would be late. On THEIR first anniversary. Whatever reason he had, better be a damn good one. She tapped her foot out of anger. From behind her, she felt a poke on her side, making her jump and turn around._

" _Damn it, Ron! Don't do that!" She fumed. He was smiling his stupid smile she learned to love when she was mad at him. Only he could turn her from being upset to loving in an instant by grinning at her._

" _I'm sorry I'm late." He had a dozen roses waiting for her in his hands._

" _Where were you? You've almost missed our anniversary," she snapped as he handed her the flowers. She accepted them even though she was still cross._

" _Hermione, Harry and I got the job! Kingsley didn't even look at our resume. He knew we were good fighters from the war. He said our names were down for Aurors once the war was over, and we would be perfect to track down the Death Eaters who got away. They were just waiting on time, and for us to be ready. He asked if I needed to help George and Fred at the shop, but I said they hired on help."_

" _You mean you're going to be Aurors?" She gasped and accidentally dropped the roses. She knew he was good, but not this good. This was her Ron. Her husband. She just now got to spend time with him two years after the war ended, and didn't want anything to happen._

" _YES! We start training tomorrow, and will be training until late summer."_

" _So you'll be leaving?" she asked frowning._

" _Yes, but tomorrow." He wasn't getting the hint that she was upset._

" _Damn it, Ron!" Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she raced up the stairs to their bedroom. Ron followed her. Comforted her in any way he knew, kissed her. Whispered secrets that they only knew of, causing her to forgive him and hold him close._

" _It's only till summer. I'll back," he promised as she drifted off to sleep, cradling him in her arms._

"Hermione, it's time to go. They need to finish before the storm gets worse". I'm sorry to rush you." His gentle voice filled her ears, bringing her back to the car and away from a last memory.

She understood. She went from being a wife to a widow in a matter of under a week, and now had to say goodbye forever. Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she accepted Fred's hands. She had to exit the Car and enter hell.

* * *

Please be kind and review! It'll let me know how much you like this story, and yes, I will update.


End file.
